Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Eternamente
Summary: Yaoi /Riku.Sora/ The obligatory Christmas songfic... or something. Happy Holidays!


**From Eternamente -- **_So, with this story I'm not only doing the obligatory Christmas story (I celebrate Christmas... not going to be PC and wish you a happy holiday... ok, I will, but I celebrate Christmas anyway, so that's how I write my holiday stories), but I'm also treading upon a genre of fanfiction I never really wanted to tread upon: the songfic. It was bound to happen, and happen it did. But, I'm sure I can be forgiven... because honestly, how could you not enjoy this song?_

**Disclaimer -- **_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is yooooooooooou..._

**--------------------**

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

How is it that I let him soften me up so much? I used to be cocky, egotistical, and self-confident. Now I just feel like a betrayer, despite how much he's assured me otherwise. I'm afraid of losing him only because of my insecurities, but I also know he'd never let that happen.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light_

But as I sit here watching that petite brunet -- the one who shares his light with me -- decorate his Christmas tree here on sunny Destiny Islands, I just can't help but allow myself to be softened. Maybe it's the way the eggnog is lifting my spirits. Perhaps it's how the scent of pine is invading my senses. And perhaps it's the way his tush looks in those jeans. Either way, I can't help but feel lighter than air every time I lay my eyes upon him._  
_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

Ever since we came back to our home those months ago, he and I made a pact to be forever together. Nothing would come between us. He spent over a year of his life searching for me, despite having the opportunity to simply jump across the worlds to her. Instead, he chose me.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay 

He chose me, with every way he says I love you, with every smile he endears me with, and with every kiss we share. He chose me. Nothing could be more precious then that feeling. That feeling of being needed, wanted, and desired. But most of all, of being needed.

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

Our battles are over, at least for the time being. We've gone back to a normal life, so to speak. Magic and Keyblades still exist within ourselves, so I know our journey is far from over, but for the time being we're enjoying this intermission of normalcy. We'll be ready once the time comes again, and next time we'll go together.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore. 

It's almost time for dinner here at Sora's house. My parents have joined in on the festivities; after all, we haven't all been together like this in quite some time. Kairi has also joined us, and even the mayor found some time out of his busy schedule to pay us all a visit, though he's only staying for dinner.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka will most likely drop by for dessert as well. It will be one big gathering of everyone we've loved, at least on Destiny Islands. I know Sora feels a bit saddened that all of his new friends couldn't join us, but there again… they're in other worlds.

Through the years we all will be together,  
If the Fates allow 

I just hope for our sake that we'll always be together. No, I know we will. I make this solemn vow that I will never abandon you, Sora. I will never give you a reason to cry. And I will never break your heart.

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

"Riku," Sora chirped as he flailed about with a brilliant silver star. "Riku, you're taller than me. Stop staring at my ass and put this on top of the tree for me already, would ya?"

"Sora, Sora, Sora, can't you do anything?" I smirked mischievously as I arose to complete the seemingly mundane task. He may be the hero of Light, capable of bringing down an entire Organization and thwarting both Maleficent and Ansem's plans, but he's still too short for even this. I believe we've finally met his match.

"Thanks," the brunet said as I plucked the star from his hand to place it upon the top of the evergreen. He hugged me once and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Riku."

"Merry Christmas, Sora," I responded as we leaned into each other for what wasn't our first kiss, but certainly wouldn't be our last. So long as there are moments like this out there in whatever world we find ourselves in, we'll always have each other.

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. _

* * *

_Happy Holidays, everyone. I hope you're spending them with people who are special to you. My move is almost complete, and I should be writing more fanfiction goodness soon enough. Thanks for your patience, and I certainly hope this helped to tide you all over._

_Also, a very special Merry Christmas to Katraa. This wasn't necessarily dedicated to you, but I know you'll have appreciated this oh-so-very-much (especially the tush part). I hope that in the new year we finally do that co-write we keep mentioning lol. Now that would be a lovely Christmas present to me (and to our respective readers, no doubt). Take care of yourself... you're a wonderful friend, and a wonderful writer._


End file.
